Id never thought Id ever fall in love whith him
by Cherry Akira Li
Summary: I never thought I'd fall in love with a guy who held a gun to my head and swore he'd kill me... Sakura is caught up in a robberery but whould she never expected was to fall in love with the man who swore he'd kill her enter:Syaoran Li
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i do not own unless ccs version.unsolved murder owns story.Clamp owns ccs

**ooo I never thought I'd fall in love with a guy who held a gun to my head and swore he'd kill me... ooo**

"Dont move and you won't get hurt," A smooth, deep, almost sexy voice whispered into my ear. I felt the person clamp their sweaty hand over my mouth and then shove something against my head.

A gun.

"If anyone dares to call the police or," He paused, "Try anything, this girl dies. Her brains will scatter out among you."

I could tell that this amused him. I watched in horror as all the other people in the bank watched their own face's mirrors of my feelings. I felt my forehead start to sweat and tears prickle in my eyes.

"Clean out all the money you have," The guy barked out, pulling me tighter towards him. I watched as all the workers, opened up the cash registers and started pulling out money. Their faces were frowned, and they hurried as fast as they could. Once that was done, they put it in a bag and threw it over to my captor.

"Thanks, but is this all you've got?" He snarled. "Go into the back. Get everything."

The workers obeyed and I heard the guy laugh. If he wasnt holding a gun to my head, or trying to choke me, I would have thought he was sexy. I knew he was taller than I was, and much stronger.

"Dont you dare try anything alright?" He whispered into my ear, his voice, tormenting me. "If you dowell, I can promise you that I will hunt you down and kill you. I swear."

I shivered and closed my eyes. Trying to steady my breathing because if I didnt, I was sure to have an asthma attack. I opened my eyes as the workers came back in, one of them had been crying.

"You didnt try anything stupid did you?" He moved the gun away from my head, put it up to the roof, and fired one shot, before putting it against my head. "I won't hesitate to kill her. Now, I want you to come give me the bags and-"

"Freeze! Police!"

"Fuck," I heard him swear, forgetting the money, he pushed me forward and ran out the back door. As I turned, I saw the back of him disappeared followed by police officers. Everyone stood up and a lady came up to me, the one who had been crying.

"Oh darling, are you alright?" She gushed, "That was terrible. Look, do you want me to call your parents?"

I didnt answer, I just stared at the door, thinking of what he had said. "Dont you dare try anything alright? If you dowell, I can promise you that I will hunt you down and kill you. I swear."

"Are you sure you should be back at school already?" My best friend had asked me a week later.

"I was going insane at home," I laughed. "Plus, my therapist suggested I should get on with my life."

"Alright, but if you want to talk about it, I'm always here," Tomoyo suggested.

"And so am I," My boyfriend, Ryo came up beside me and put his arm around me. "I couldnt believe it when my friends told me you were at school. Babe are you sure-"

"Yes," I interrupted with a sigh. "I just want to live my life."

"Alright, How about we go to the movie's tonight?" Ryo offered with a cute, lopsided grin.

"Deal."

Tomoyo,Ryo and I, walked into our next class. History. We sat down at our seats, Hailey in front of me, Jake on one side, and the only free desk in the room, on my other side. I took out my book and Mrs. Tashiro walked in.

"Morning class," She smiled. "Ah, Sakura, so nice to have you back."

Everyone turned and stared and I blushed. Yeah, my names Sakura. I was practically named a gurl, while my twin sister, got a more male name like, Yuki. Ryo grinned at me and I saw Hailey shoot glears to anyone still watching me.

"Now, please start off by opening your book to page, 235," Mrs. Tashiro announced. "And read the first paragraph."

As she finished talking, the door opened. Mrs. Tashiro smiled.

"Oh, Syaoran, I didnt think you'd be here today," Mrs. Tashiro smiled. "Please take a seat at the back."

The guy walked in, and I could believe my eyes. I took in his tallness, amber eyes with dark chestnut hair, kind of messed up. It was the guy who tried to kill me. He walked down and sat next to me, looked at me, and his eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**oo1 I never thought oo1oo1 I never thought I'd fall in love with a guy who held a gun to my head and swore he'd kill me... oo1**

It was that moment; I thought I was going to die again. No one seemed aware of my current satiation. Mrs. Tashiro just kept glancing up from time to time to make sure we were reading. Some students possessed notes; it was another _normal_ day for them. No one was aware they had a _killer_ in their class.

All right, so it's a little unfair. He didnt _kill_ me, but what about someone else? Was he a cold-blooded murderer? I shake my head slightly and try to concentrate on my book. After reading the same line thirteen times, I put the book down and rest my head on the desk.

It's no use. I couldnt take my mind of it. The damn guy had sworn he'd 'hunt' me down and kill me. Slowly, I look over at him and see his full attention is towards the book. Nevertheless, maybe, he was secretly wondering how he'd do away with me.

I shivered again and looked at Mrs. Tashiro, who looked up at the exact moment and said.

"Sakura, is there a problem?"

"No Miss," I answer and quickly pick up my book. Ignoring everyone else looking at me. I know it's 'Mrs.' Tashiro, not 'Miss', but everyone's gotten in a habit of calling all the lady teachers 'Miss.'

Mrs. Tashiro raises eyebrows but doesnt question anymore. Did she secretly know she just put the person who swore they'd **kill me** right _**next**_ to me? All he'd have to do is look at me and I thought I'd die.

I tried to look over at him a couple of times, expecting to see his attention wander like a board punk boy, but instead, he was so engrossed in his book.

_Thats good,At least he isnt staring at me._

I let out a sigh at the sound of the bell, and quickly get my stuff. As I go to walk out the door, Mrs. Tashiro calls me back in. Turning slowly, I fake a smile. _What does she want?_ I think exasperated.

"Sakura, could you come back a minute?" She asks. "Now, you've now meet Syaoran probably not to face. Anyway, this is Syaoran Li. He's dyslexic and since this is history and all, he'd need help reading and writing. AlthoughI hope, it doesnt affect _your_tudy though. So, what do you say?"

I can't help but look at Syaoran. He stares at me, long and hard. His dark brown eyes, moving every so slightly over my face.

"Jean, you've gone pale," Mrs. Tashiro said. "And I've got another class to teach. Why dont you think about it and get back to me after school?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," I mumble and quickly walk out. I dont look back. Just hurry to my next class, preying that he isnt in my next class.

"She suggested you tutor him?" Tomoyo yelled at lunch after I'd informed her about History.

"She doesnt know it's him," I argued. "Look, it's not like I'm going to do it."

"She's absurd," Tomoyo shook her head, "I wondered why you went so pale after History. Although, in history you looked fine."

"I know, I hid it," I shudder. "I just dont want to be near him."

"So tell the teacher," Tomoyo sighs. "You have too. This isnt helping you recover from this."

"I'm fine!" I protest, "It was just a shock."

"He tried to kill you," Tomoyo cried, "Dude; you need to talk to someone-"

"Dont start!" I interrupt. "Please, I just want to get on with things."

"Alright, but if I think your not coping..." Tomoyo stops and stares behind me. I turn slowly and let out a scream when I see Syaoran. Tomoyo quickly stands up and in front of me.

"What do you want?" She asks. "You dont have any right to-"

"I just wanted to talk." He shrugged causally, "You can stay like that if you want, but I'd like to say something."

There's a minute of silence, and since I dont answer, he talks anyway.

"Look, I really need some help in History," He says. "I know help is the last thing I should ask from you, but I'm asking all the same. You know my darkest secret."

"Darkest secret?" Tomoyo spits. "You motherfucker! You-"

In a matter of seconds, Syaoran has his hand around her neck and pushes her against the tree. Tomoyo's eyes are wide with fear and after a second, he lets her drop.

"You just tried to hurt my friend," I say slowly, and stand up. Syaoran looks at me and shrugs.

"She pissed me off."

"I never did anything to you," I say slowly. "But still, you-"

"Shut up," Syaoran swears, "Forget about History."

I watch as Syaoran walks away. His hands on pockets, I sit back next to Tomoyo.

"If he ever so much as touch's you, I will kill him." I wouldnt have believed it from Tomoyo, but her voice was so cold. I believed every word.

Later That Day

Dumping my bag on the floor, I walked straight into the Kitchen and began to make myself a burger. A minute later, my mother came in.

"Uh, Sakura," When I turned, I saw her biting her lip. "Could you come into the living room? You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Syaoran Li."

My whole body went numb, the knife I had in my hand, fell to the floor with a clunk noise. My mother sighed.

"I can get him to go away," My mother said, "The police escorted him here, in case he tries anything."

I nod. "I'll see him."

"Do you want me to stay in there with you?" My mother suggests. Her face softening.

"No," I said, surprised by my answer. "I dont think you should."

I walked past my mum and into the living room, wondering if I was ready for this. Most likely not, but I was about to do it. I closed the door behind me and Blake stood up.

He was wearing baggy pants and ripped sleeveless top. His dark brown eyes glittered when I entered. I stayed by the door.

For a few minutes, neither of us said anything.

"So," He said.

"Why are you here?" I blurted.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Nope."

Another long minute of awkward silence.

"I want you to tutor me."

"Why should I?"

"Because youre the best in the class."

"Go find someone else."

Another minute of silence. I looked away and when I looked back, I saw he had stepped right up to my face. I sucked in my breathe. I could see he had long dark eyelashes; his dark brown eyes had a hint of green, very faint. His skin was half tanned. He blinked.

"Please."

"S-Step back."

He stared at me; slightly frowning then stepped back, twice.

"I'll have police in the room when I get tutored," He says slowly. "And it will never be in your time."

I look away.

"Please, I'm not dumb, I just need a little of extra help," He said.

I felt myself giving in. I dont know why, but if I gave in, would he leave me alone forever?

"If I tutor you," I pause, "Will you promise you leave me alone after?"

"Forever?"

"Avoid me in the halls, sit on the other side of the room," I stare right into his eyes. His eyes are so dark that I can't see any emotions.

"Deal."

Thats when he stepped forward, leaned in. And kissed me gently, before turning and walking out...

"How did it go," My mother said. Anxious. "He didnt hurt you did he? Has he gone?"

"He's gone," I say, my lips slightly tingling. "I'm going to go up and do some homework."

"Okay, call if you need anything."

I grab my bag and go upstairs. When I jump onto my bed, I find myself touch my lips. They tingled. No, I couldnt like him. I couldnt let myself feel anything. I had really, just cheated on my boyfriend. I wasnt going to tell Ryo, he'd flip.

The phone begins to ring, and before I pick it up, I thought. _Maybe he's not so bad._

However, after I'd picked up the phone, I wasnt so sure.

Tomoyo had gone missing, and Syaoran had escaped from the police.


End file.
